A Different Kind of Love
by Hongki
Summary: "Makoto." Desde el otro lado de la mesa llega un "¿Hm?", un poco distraído. "¿Estamos… enamorados?"


Traducción del fanfic "_A Different Kind of Love_" de **lennadrabbles** **(buscarle en tumblr)**

**Disclaimer: **Absolutamente **nada** me pertenece. **TODOS los créditos** a su respectivo autor/a.

* * *

Por la puerta trasera abierta, pequeñas ventiscas de aire caliente inundan el hogar de los Nanase, recorriendo la espalda de Haruka como pequeñas olas. Cuanto más tiempo permanece sentado, rumiante, más decidido se convierte. La línea de pensamientos le ha llevado a la misma conclusión. Pero tiene que saberlo, muere por saberlo, si esta en lo correcto.

"Makoto."

Desde el otro lado de la mesa llega un "¿Hm?", un poco distraído.

"¿Estamos… enamorados?"

Makoto parpadea hacia el libro que tiene en sus manos, ya no es capaz de poder concentrarse en las palabras. Le coloca un pequeño marca libros en forma de oreja perruna antes de cerrarlo. Mira por sobre la mesa.

Después de serenarse por un momento, el moreno pregunta en un tono sorprendentemente uniforme, "¿Por qué lo preguntas? O…" y Haru puede ver las mejillas del otro teñirse de rosa, "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Haru ha pasado por esta situación, en su mente. Se había categorizado y catalogado en silencio. No es tan distante, no tan tenue, que todo ha pasado desapercibido. O que todo es de un solo lado.

"Compartimos cosas," responde simplemente, descaradamente porque todo es verdad de todos modos. "Nos apoyamos el uno al otro. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro."

La manzana de Adam de Makoto se agita, "Quieres decir como una familia," aclara, sin que Haru le pida que lo haga.

Haruka frunce el ceño.

"Entonces es como Ren y Ran."

Makoto pestañea. "¿Eh?"

"Tú me amas como amas a Ren y Ran."

Los ojos verdes viajan hacia el techo, Makoto intentando ocultar lo que hay en su rostro. No funciona. Al inclinar su barbilla revela un rubor que se arrastra hasta su cuello. "Quiero que Ren y Ran sean felices y saludables. Me gusta cuando se ríen, me gusta cuando sonríen." Eventualmente, Makoto mira hacia debajo de nuevo, capturando su mirada, y para Haru su asemeja a la que le dio el día del festival, cuando Makoto admitió que estaba emocionado de nadar en un relé… con él. "Me gusta cuando _tú_ estas feliz, cuando _tú_ sonríes, cuando _tú_ te ríes."

"Quieres estar conmigo," Haru indica, "a mi lado."

Makoto asiente en concordancia. Ambos saben que es verdad. Ambos saben que es reciprocó. "Es como dijiste, nos apoyamos y necesitamos el uno al otro. Tal vez nos amamos el uno al otro. Pero…" el corazón de Haru brinca hacia su garganta. "Amar es muy diferente a estar enamorado, ¿no crees?"

Haruka parpadea, y en su mirada esta la pregunta. _¿Qué quieres decir?_

"Bueno, Haru, la manera en que mis padres aman a Ren y Ran, es diferente a la manera en que se aman el uno al otro." ¿Era su imaginación, o Haru podía oír, podía ver, lo que implicaba? _Es diferente de la manera que te amo._ "Hay una relación física que es mas intima."

"Como besarse." _Y otras cosas._

Una sonrisa avergonzada se forma en los labios de Makoto. "Como besarse." _Y otras cosas._

"A veces quiero besarte," murmura Haru, apenas en un susurro, su mirada viajando a su regazo. La casa está lo suficientemente tranquila que Makoto puede oírle.

"¿En… serio?"

Haru asiente, y ve la forma que las manos de Makoto, que están descansando en sus rodillas, se aprietan en un puño. "A veces, por la mañana, antes de la escuela. A veces, antes de que me vaya a casa por la noche. A veces, cuando estoy triste. A veces, cuando _tú_ estás feliz−"

"Haru…"

"Cuando cocino para ti, incluso si no tienes hambre, incluso si no estás de humor para lo que he hecho. Entonces, también, quiero besarte."

Makoto se muerde los labios con tanta fuerza que debe dolor.

"Y es…" a pesar de la valentía que ha tratado de reunir, esta parte es todavía difícil. "No es..."

El moreno levanta la mirada, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos. Sin aliento, pregunta, "¿No qué?"

"No es como Ren y Ran," termina Haru. Los anchos hombros de Makoto caen, como si estuviera dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. "La manera en que te amo. No es como amo a Ren y Ran. Y… y tú sientes lo mismo… ¿no?"

Makoto ríe suavemente, quitándose los lentes de lectura mientras sus ojos se cierran y abren tranquilamente. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "Ah… Yo… Creo que sí."

Haruka siente algo parecido a la euforia e… ¿indignación? Frunce el ceño de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿No ibas a decirme?"

"Haru, yo−" Makoto suelta un suave suspiro de su nariz. "Yo estaba feliz sólo por estar contigo. No importaba, si en el tiempo, nuestro amor era nada más que de hermanos."

La voz de Haruka es firme. "Es importante para mí."

"Ahora lo sé."

Los ojos azules le miran con incredulidad. Haru no puede creer su suerte. "Así que… A veces… ¿Quieres besarme también?"

Makoto asiente. "A veces." Se sonroja. "Muchas veces."

"¿Ahora?"

"Haru…"

"_¿Ahora?"_

"… Sí."

Haru se pone de rodillas, una mano baja sobre la mesa para apoyar su cuerpo mientras se inclina hacia el otro chico. Los ojos de Makoto están abiertos, amplios, observando con expectación nerviosa. Se miran el uno al otro mientras se acercan, sus labios apenas se rozan. Una corriente de placer se envía hacia abajo en el estomago de Haruka.

Haru se aleja después de un momento, con una ceja levantada. _¿Cómo estuvo?_

Makoto esta ruborizado, pero está contento, y su mano ha encontrado a la de Haru que esta encima de la mesa. "¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?", susurra. "¿Mañana? ¿Cuándo nos reunamos antes de ir a la escuela?"

Haruka asiente, y luego añade: "Podemos hacerlo de nuevo, ahora mismo, si quieres."

"_¿Ahora?"_

Le da a Makoto una pequeña y rara sonrisa. "Sí."


End file.
